Currently there are a number of solutions for erecting a new truss/rafter roof with interconnecting pieces. Some of these solutions attempt to use traditional methods, which utilize temporary bracing consisting of lumber, but these solutions fail to meet the needs of the market because the lumber is most often discarded and wasted. Other solutions attempt to use a crane to lift trusses, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because the time spent using the crane is often wasted while using the bracing method due to time needed to properly secure, measure, and level trusses. The use of a crane is also a poor solution for bracing trusses, as cranes are costly, so the more time the crane is in use the more expensive the project becomes.
One option that has been proposed for bracing trusses originates from Australia called the Frook system (http://www.frook.biz/). Although the The Frook attempts to provide a truss bracing option, it fails to address the need to level the gable truss and fails to provide users proper safety as user are left without a tie off option to connect a safety harness worn by the roofer. Since, The Frook system is intended to be temporary and removable, if a severe storm occurs during roof erection The Frock system can easily come apart as it is assembled with hooks, loops and vice-terminations. Finally, once construction of the residential roof truss portion is complete and The Frook apparatus is designed to be removed, however the roof truss structure remains unstable until the roof is completed and even then the completed roof is not as sturdy or robust as it could be. Therefore, there is a need for a roof truss and rafter erection system that is easy to use and provides additional stability to the erected roof structure.